Heart Of Steel
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Riku seeks out an old friend to help her with her love troubles. Onesided DarkxRiku. Implied KradxRiku, DaisukexRisa
1. The Promise Is Always Kept

_**Dark's POV**_

It's the beginning of class and here I am, daydreaming instead of listening to my algebra teacher's lecture on variables. Oh, wait. I guess I am listening! Anyways, what I'm daydreaming about is the girl who is sitting two seats up in the column at my right. Her beautiful, reddish-brown hair framing her face. She was beautiful in her own way. By her own way, I mean that she's not the girly girl who only cares about her looks like her twin sister Risa, or bossy girls who thinks her way is the right way, like Mio. Well, she could be bossy sometimes, but that's only because she's kind of like a tomboy. Of course, you know who I'm talking about, Riku Harada. She loves sports, hates dresses and doesn't mind if she gets herself dirty. wink wink But...as of this moment, we aren't really on speaking terms. She's slightly frustrated about what she heard the day before...

_**Flashback**_

_" Riku! Is it true that you and Dark Mousey are living in the same house?" Michi cried, a snot-nosed girl and a devoted fan of Dark Mousey._

_" W-What? Who said that we are?" Riku replied, shocked._

_" Dark-san! He said that you two were living together!" Michi cried. Riku growled slightly._

_' Wait 'till I get my hands on him.' Riku thought._

_" So are you or aren't you living with Dark Mousey!" Michi cried._

_" We're not." Riku finalized as she slammed her locker shut and went to class._

_" She's...scary." Michi was terrified and scrambled off to class._

_Riku walked through the hallways with a fixed, angry expression. Dark was building a tower out of cards at his desk, when the door to the classroom opened upruptly. The card tower fell down in a matter of seconds._

_" Who the hell-- Oh. Hello Riku." Dark covered up with a nervous smile._

_" Hello, my butt! Why are you spreading rumors that we're living together?" Riku questioned. Dark just shrugged._

_" 'Cuz it's true." Dark replied. The students were whispering with each other. A vein popped, Riku swerved at the class and they quieted._

_" We're not living together, for pete's sake!!" Riku yelled._

_"...Who's Pete? I hope you don't mean me?" Dark replied sarcastically. Riku glared his way._

_" YOU! Fix this now!!" Riku replied, stomping off to her seat and sat herself down, arms crossed on her chest. Dark sweatdropped and turned towards his fans and...er...loyal classmates._

_" What Riku-san saying is true. I lied, We don't live together." Dark confessed. The students were talking to one another. One girl spoke up,_

_" You don't have to lie for us. Riku is forcing you to say what she wants. Don't listen to her. We all know that your word is true."_

_Dark could've sworn he heard teeth grinding over at his childhood friend's area._

_" N-No! It's not like that at all!" Dark stuttered, feeling hate rays radiating out of her._

_" Come on, Dark! You don't have to listen to Riku like she owns you." another girl cried._

_" LISTEN HERE!" Riku blew up. The two girls flinched._

_" Miss Harada, do I have to send you down to the principal's office?" a voice interrupted her. Everyone turned around to see the teacher in the doorway. Riku sat back down,_

_" I'm sorry, sensei." Riku replied._

_**End Of Flashback**_

See, this is why we're not talking. I tried to reason with my fans, but..ahh! They just love me whether I'm right or wrong. Okay, Riku's walking up to me...no...wait, she just walked past me. sighs I should talk to her, right? Okay, here I go.

_**Normal POV**_

" Riku!" Dark cried. Riku turned around.

" I'm not speaking to you!" Riku replied.

" Uhh...actually you are." Dark pointed out. Riku blushed and she grumbled something under her breath.

" What can I do for you to forgive me?" Dark replied.

" Go die." Riku spat and continued walking away.

' _Die? Can't say that I can. I mean, there's lots of people that need me. Like my fans for instances...and being the person who you'll come crying to. Without me, who'll comfort you, Riku?_' Dark thought, watching as Riku walk away. Dark sighed and continued to his destination.

_**Riku's POV**_

Dark, Dark, Dark! My day's becoming worse all because of Dark! What in heaven's name is going on in that idiot's head! Lying to others that we're living together, being pestered by his fan girls...and boys...it's enough to drive someone up the wall, mainly me. And yet, he hasn't come up with an apology. Here I am, waiting and waiting for those two words to come out of his mouth and yet he comes up with,

" What can I do for you to forgive me?"

Wrong answer. I'm looking for something along the lines of,

" I'm sorry Riku. I'll tell the whole school that we're not living together and it was just a joke on my part."

But no, here he is acting like this is all just a game to him to get some attention in this miserable school. I've been played before and this one takes the cake altogther. He's my childhood friend, for kami's sake! He should know better than to mess with me, hurt my feelings. He should know, afterall, I come to him for advice, for comfort in all my past experiences of failed loves. He should know, because I trusted him to be there for me and me only. But here he is, playing with me. This hurts me.

" Go die." I had replied that line to him. The cruelty of that sentence was tenfold and yet Dark looked like it was all a joke on my part! If he wanted to know what he should do for me to forgive him is for him to die. Yes, die and every lie, every secret that's been shared between us will go down with him. Then, I can forgive him, because then he'll be a clean slate and the rumor of Dark and Riku living together will be no more.

_**Normal POV**_

It was lunch time and Dark thought througout his second period, which was P.E. about how to ask forgiveness from his one and only childhood friend, Riku Harada. Plus, how not to jump the school's nurse when seeing her right after the lunch bell rings. As he was being pelted by balls in the gymnasium during P.E. class, remember he was daydreaming...

Dark sat down at a table not far away from the frustrated girl. He was facing her as she gobbled down her lunch, and stood up almost quickly earning quick glances from nearby students. Dark chuckled inwardly, before standing up himself, in his hands were the untouched food he had bought earlier. He followed her and dumped his food in the trash and stealthly shadowed her every move. Riku stopped, only because she caught a glimpse of someone behind her. Purple hair, mischevious smirk, out in his own world? Yup, Dark Mousey was following her. And another person happened to be in the right place and at the right time.

" Dark!" Riku cried without looking back at the intruder. Dark stiffened at the mention of his name and for being caught.

" Man! Do you have eyes in the back of your head now, Riku? Geez! Scare me to death why don't you!" Dark replied, a hand to his beating heart. Riku swerved around.

" Why are you following me, Dark?" Riku asked.

" I thought you said that you weren't talking to me?" Dark smirked, Riku just fumed. Her hands clenched in a tight fist.

" Never mind about that now! What do you need!" Riku cried.

" I want you to forgive me, Riku. I promise, I will resolve this by the end of today. Please, just forgive me in advance! Please!" Dark cried, going in a deep bow. Riku just flustered. Some students passed them and whispered to each other.

" G-Get up, Dark!" Riku stuttered, trying to raise his head back up, but it was no use. Riku stood back and sighed.

" All right! Just raise your head, please." Riku replied. Dark raised his head and plastered on his face was a grin as wide as his hands.

" Thank you, Riku! What would you like? A kiss? A...let's see... what would you like? How about a boyfriend? You hadn't had one since like, how many months?" Dark rambled on and Riku blushed ten times harder, her cheeks were bright red. Students giggled past them.

" Dark! That's enough!" Riku replied, her eyes down on the floor below. Dark grinned that famous smirk of his.

" Getting hot are we?" Dark joked. Riku snapped and she slapped him on the arm.

" Yeow! That hurts, Riku! What were you doing? Lifting weights or something?" Dark replied, cradling his injured arm.

" No! You promised you would resolve all this by today! I hope you keep it!" Riku cried as she ran off to class just as the bell rang.

" There's not a promise that I wouldn't keep with you, Riku." Dark turned in the opposite direction and went to class.

_**Krad's POV**_

I've seen that girl before. Is she the one that always hang around with my dope of a brother? Ah...here comes Dark now. Look how he follows her, is he her lap dog now? Why must he follow her like he's love sick? She's not much attractive as her sister is. I mean her sister, I forgot her name, she has the most killer body ever! Unlike her tomboy sister...but what can I say my brother goes for whatever is in a skirt, be ugly or be pretty. Since I have nothing to do, might as well follow them and get a kick out of it. I followed them out in the hall and I thought that the girl had spotted me, but it was my poor brother who got caught in the act when she shouted his name.

I see Dark flirting with her, teasing her and asking her for forgiveness. How could my brother stoop so low as to bow for her? It makes no sense to me, who in their right mind would bow to someone and asking for their forgiveness? I guess my brother falls into that category and you know what the weird thing of all this was? The girl actually forgave him! The fool, I tell you! I left after that, why? Because it started to become mushy, gushy. I hate that stuff with a passion! So I didn't get to hear Dark, my brother confess something so important that would prove to be an advantage on my part because, everything my brother has, becomes mine.

_**Normal POV**_

The school bell has finally rung, signaling the end of school and off the students scatter about. Dark went up to the school rooftop to take a deep breath. Down below students all gather around and pointing up at the roof to where Dark was standing. Some of his fangirls were screaming their heads off, yelling,

" No, Dark-sama! Please don't leave us! Take us with you!"

Riku stopped just out of the school grounds to look back and her eyes widen in shock. Her childhood friend was up on the rooftops, feet planted right on the edge of the building, he was about ready to jump and end his life there! Riku ran back to the crowd of students that started to form beneath Dark's feet.

" Do I have everybody's attention?" Dark replied. The voice carried all the way down and reached the other student's ears. " Okay, this is about the rumor that's going on around the school. I am here to tell you all that what you hear is a lie! Riku Harada and I are not living together! I lied to you, I'm sorry!"

Riku was stunned, she couldn't believe that Dark would keep their promise.

" Is that true?" one fangirl cried.

" Yes. So please do not go around spreading the rumor that me and Riku are living together!" Dark cried. Everybody looked at each other and then the fangirls all cheered and fanboys all whooped. It was a celebration!

_**Dark's POV**_

There, I kept my promise and I hope that settles everything between us. If not..then I really don't know what I'm going to do to make Riku understand.

_**Normal POV**_

" Dark!" a voice cried out, Dark stumbled at the ledge. He fell forward and a grip at the back of his white uniform stopped him from falling to his death. Riku pulled Dark from the ledge and Dark fell on his rump.

" Riku!! You almost killed me with that yell!! Haven't I told you to use your indoor voices when around me? I scare easily!" Dark replied, looking back at the tomboy girl he loved. Riku just rolled her eyes.

" Well, sorry Mr. Sensitive. But I couldn't help but overhear your confession. I'm really happy that you did it." Riku replied, a smirk forming on her lips. Dark stood up and dust his pants of any dirt, he smiled back at her.

" Glad I did something to make you smile." Dark said. Riku just blushed, turning to face the door.

" Well...don't get used to it." Riku replied as she left the building. Dark continued to stay up on the rooftop and let out a nervous chuckle.

" I'm never sane when I'm around you, Riku-san."


	2. Falling For You

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. My other computer was in the fixer for two months (the one that had this document inside) and realized that everything in there was erased. So, I hope you can forgive me for taking so long and please read and review! I appreciate it!**

--

The next morning at school, Class President Samiru walked down the long corridors searching for any bullies, running and the basic, " I prank you" stuff. Everything was going peacefully until he heard screams coming from the girl's locker room. He ran in blindly and was beamed with many things such as soap bars, towels and other things found at their disposal. The class president stumbled out onto the hallway.

" What happened? I thought you guys were screaming?"

" We were just shocked that Dark decided to visit us this early," a girl replied blushing.

" D-Dark? That pervert came through here? Why that guy always give me so much trouble," Samiru mumbled. The girls threw more stuff at him, telling him to stop saying negative things about their Dark-sempai. Samiru could only walk away in anger and went to find the dark haired boy.

--

Dark's POV

--

I woke up early this morning so that I could walk the Harada sisters to school. When I arrived at their apartment, which took no longer than a few seconds at the most, since their apartment was right next to minds, I found out that the older Harada had already left. My heart sank a bit, but the younger Harada might need some company. A few words of charm and it worked. She was lured in like fish on a line. We both walked to school together.

When we arrived, I knew the students were looking at the eye candy holding my arm. But I didn't care. I looked down at the younger Harada and told her that I'd be the one to take her to class and she blushed. I dropped the girl off at her class and I could've sworn I saw Daisuke, my cousin glaring at me. I smirked at his jealousness and walked out of the room. On the way to class, I happened to pass by the girl's locker room. My hormones were raging and my desire to take a peek went overboard. I snuck in and it so happens that they were somehow ready for me. They must've recognized my routine already. Hmm…

Almost immediately after I got in, take a look, I ran off leaving girls screaming at me. In a good way, that is. I rushed to class, really hoping that I don't meet Samiru, the class president along the way. The guy was a pain. But girls these days are so easy to manipulate, unlike guys…and Riku. **SIGH**. This has become tiring. Why doesn't she—Hold it. The class president is coming now. Got to act like nothing is wrong.

He immediately spots me and stomps his way over.

" Yes, President Samiru?" I replied calmly, taking pleasure in making his blood boil.

" Don't act all innocent, Mousey. You were in the girl's locker rooms this morning, weren't you?" the fire breathing boy seethed, pointing a finger at me. I just leaned back in my chair, hands behind my head and my feet on my desk. A pair of hands pushed them down, I growled.

" Don't test my patience, Mousey!"

I chuckled, I could see Samiru was almost at his breaking point. All he needed was a little push and it'll all be over. In the corner of my eye, I saw a girl standing up. How did I know it was a girl? Easy, the skirt. Heh, one of my fangirls coming over to save the day, this'll be good. One… the president doesn't see her. Two…she's coming closer. Three!

" Just give him detention, Samiru."

Fangirl said what now? I looked up at the so-called fangirl and an all-too-well scowl was on her face. It was Riku. Oh boy. The class president saw who it was and goes into a panic mode when it was Riku, his hands began shaking and beads of perspiration started to form and there was also the continuing gulp of nervousness.

" R-Riku. Are you sure? I mean, I heard the rumors going around that you and Mousey here are living together. I-I don't want you Harada-san, to have to wait for him afterschool."

The cracks of knuckles could be heard and Riku sent a glare my way.

" I assure you, Samiru-sempai, that there is nothing going on between Mr. Mousey here and I," Riku replies. Ouch, that was a sharp stab to my heart.

" Okay, Mousey, detention afterschool today. You'll be doing some rubbish clean up," Samiru concluded, getting his confidence back. I just scoffed, clearly the president had some feelings for Harada-san. But, I'm not giving up on her. I looked up to see Riku going back to her seat and Mr. Class President walking out of the room. Good riddance.

--

Riku's POV

--

I woke up at around six o' clock this morning to evade Mr. Pervert next door. Events of yesterday plagued my mind, he had started the rumor about us living together and by the end of school, he manages to take my words to heart and ended the rumor. What's going on in that boy's mind is beyond me. Whoops, looks like its time to go. I changed quickly into my red and white uniform, brushed my teeth, hair and took a little snack from the kitchen counter and hightailed it out of there.

The breeze felt nice on my face and in my hair. Riding my bike to school was a sure way to avoid Daisuke who at first, I thought to be my friend, but I later found that he was hanging around me to get to Risa. How typical, she has the beauty between us. Like anyone would go for me.

I sat in my seat waiting for the first bell to ring. It was now 6:45am and most of the students were already flocking to their lockers and classrooms. Looking two seats behind me to the left was empty. Dark wasn't in school yet, unless he went to relieve some of his raging hormones? Yup, that must be it, okay focus Riku! Focus!

The first bell finally rang and students came filing in, one after the other and still there was no sign of Dark Mousey. All of a sudden the door in the back opens and the running of feet was heard. I looked behind me and Dark finally came to class without the President coming in to—okay never mind. Class President Samiru has entered the classroom, people!

" Yes, President Samiru?" Dark replies calmly and I could see amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this!

" Don't act all innocent, Mousey. You were in the girl's locker rooms this morning, weren't you?" Samiru seethed, pointing a finger at Dark. He was leaned back in his chair; hands were behind his head and his feet on top of his desk. Samiru pushed Dark's feet off the desk and Dark growled.

" Don't test my patience, Mousey!" Samiru erupted. Dark needed a rude awakening and so, I walked over to the two boys and added my opinion,

" Just give him detention, Samiru." I replied and soon all eyes were on me. I saw Dark looking up at me quickly and his eyes widened. What? Was there something on my face? No, there couldn't be. I made sure I washed my face clean before coming to school. Wait just a minute… don't tell me he thought one of his fangirls would come and rescue him? Ha! Unbelievable.

" R-Riku. Are you sure? I mean, I heard the rumors going around that you and Mousey here are living together. I-I don't want you Harada-san, to have to wait for him afterschool," Samiru replied, his hands were grasped together. This rumor again, can they not remind me of it? I clenched my fists so hard that cracks of my knuckles could be heard and I sent a glare over in Dark's way.

" I assure you, Samiru-sempai, that there is nothing going on between Mr. Mousey here and I," I stated, sneering at the purple haired boy. I could see him flinch a little and I smirked. I let Samiru continue with his finishing touches,

" Okay, Mousey, detention afterschool today. You'll be doing some rubbish clean up," Samiru concluded, getting his confidence back. It was a perfect way to set him right.

--

Normal POV

--

The class started, everything went according as usual, teachers lecturing and the hall monitor as well as the Class President was doing their jobs around the corridors. The teacher finally ended his 30-minute lecture with a pop quiz. All the students groan at the surprise.

The papers were passed out and the students began filling them out. One person in particular, was too busy staring out at the tracks and was far less paying attention to the teacher up front. So when the pop quiz was announced, he was sweating bullets because he hadn't listened a word.

Pencils were scratching on papers and little sniffles were heard in the quiet room. The first one done was none other than Satoshi Hiwatari. Then it was Riku and others followed. The class was ticking to a close and there was only one student who was still working on his paper.

The bell rang for the next class and the last remaining student turned his quiz in blank. The students all scattered to their next class, while Riku walked to her locker only to find herself staring death in its face; the trio fangirls of Dark Mousey.

" What did I do now?" Riku wondered. The trio sneered, almost freakishly the same time.

" This morning you weren't fair to Dark-sama. Aren't you his friend, if not dating?" the leader of the pack sneered.

" We're not dating!" Riku replied.

" Well, that means you're just friends. But why, I wonder, would a friend of Dark-sempai rat him out like this? It just doesn't make sense," a red head called Semi replied a finger to her chin.

" Because he needs to be disciplined," Riku replied opening her locker and taking out her Geometry book and left for class.

--

Riku's POV

--

I was quite astonished and not at all surprised to see the top three fangirls waiting at my locker. I asked them if I did anything and sure enough they brought up the issue from this morning. From their snarling faces, they were angry that I suggested putting their beloved Dark-sama in detention.

They even thought we were dating. Oh, that's a good one. I told his fangirls that he needed discipline to set him straight and I left them gaping.

I walked into Chemistry and suddenly I felt that someone was watching me. I scanned the sea of talking students to one in particular. I knew him as Dark's brother, Krad. His piercing gray eyes captured mines; I turned away from him and walked to my seat. The teacher soon came in, what perfect timing because it looked like Krad wanted to come over and talk to me. I sigh with relief as the teacher took roll then announced that we had a lab today and it was dealing with chemicals.

So we had to pick a partner and before I could even pick a partner of my own, Krad. I mean, KRAD! He literally appeared at my side and claimed me as his partner. This was not good.

--

Krad's POV

--

I was basically minding my own business when in came Dark's woman. Yes, I called her his woman, because they're practically joined at the hip. She looked startled to see me staring at her, not that I was interested; I just wanted to ask her some things. That was all.

I saw her walking to her seat, ignoring me. I got up in my seat and before I could even move from my spot, the teacher walks in. I cursed lightly at my missed chance, and then another chance presented itself when the teacher announces the assignment for the day. We had to have partners for this lab we were about to do and you don't know how happy I was to have that opportunity. So when the teacher let us go, I jumped at the chance of being Riku's partner. She looked mildly surprised at me and I just smirked at her reaction. I seemed to have that affect on Riku nowadays.

" Don't you have other candidates to be your lab partner?" Riku wonders, I just stared at her.

" I do, but I wanted to ask you something. You don't mind, do you?" I asked casually. She looks at the paper that had all the instructions that we need to do in order to get the right results of our test. When she didn't answer, I took that as a no, so I went right to the point,

" Do you love Dark? Does he love you?" I could see the vein popping and her hand were fisted, she looked up at me, I could tell she was forcing a smile.

" No, why would I love a pervert like him? As for the other question, I couldn't care less." Harsh, but was those rumors earlier true? And in case you didn't know by now, I don't live with Dark.

" If you don't love each other, then why did those rumors start?" Is…that teeth grinding I hear? Where is it coming from? Oh wait… its Riku grinding away her enamel.

" Why do people keep talking about the rumor? I thought Dark made it clear that he was lying about it?!"

" Well… you two have been together for a very long time. Besides it's you who seem to always calm him down and I also heard that he protects you. A sign of love, don't you think?" I smirked; she was bristling, crumpling the paper. Woah there, girl. Do not crumple the instruction sheet. We need that.

" You don't know anything, so why don't you just be quiet?" See what you did, Krad you baka angel. She's crying, you made Dark's woman cry. I could sense that the students around us were wondering if I did something wrong or it was just the chemicals.

" I'm sorry," I whispered almost desperately and she just cried harder catching the attention of the teacher. She walked over to us with her hands on her hips.

" Just what is going on here, Krad?"

" It's the chemistry. She hates it," I said. Besides, there was no way that I was falling for her and her tears.


	3. Living In Hell

**A/N: I don't own DN Angel or any of the characters. Please Read and Review! Much appreciated!**

**--**

The silence was eerie, only cries of anguish were heard, stopping the fellow students from their labs.

" Well, did you get chemicals in your eyes?" the teacher asked.

" Uh…no. Not really, it's actually something else," Krad intervened.

" I see. Okay," the oblivious teacher went to a different group to check what they were doing. The blond angel tried his best to soothe the poor crying girl, but it proved to be fruitless. Even though Riku was calming down, the guilt in the air still lingered.

" Come on, let's finish the lab and get our analysis," Krad tried. Riku could only stare at the crumpled paper, which was suddenly taken out of her hands,

" Fine," Riku finally spoke and the two continued the assignment peacefully until the teacher announced that their findings were to be brought up to the front. The students began turning in their work and no sooner later, the bell rang.

--

Riku's POV

--

What exactly did Krad want with me? He already had me cornered with questions about that perverted baka. Why did he need to confirm my relationship with his twin brother?

Okay, here comes the waterworks. Why am I crying? I'm sick and tired of people lumping me with Dark. Yes, I finally let someone who I despise see the weak side I tried so hard to hide. The teacher came up to our table and asked what was going on. Of course if I hadn't been crying my eyes out and having snot run down my nose, I would've been able to answer that this all happened because Krad became my partner. But do you know what he said to the teacher instead? The Chemistry. He was partially right on that one; our chemistry was definitely a problem. The class on the other hand, was definitely rewarding.

--

Krad's POV

--

When the waterworks came, I kind of froze. The teacher couldn't mind her own business when she walked over to us. She asked what was wrong; I didn't know what to tell her so that I wouldn't get busted. Then it all clicked,

" It's the Chemistry. She hates it."

Soon everything was resolved, the teacher finally left us alone, Riku used up her tears and I was a happy angel.

--

Normal POV

--

Riku turned in the assignment and went to her math class afterwards. She had almost forgotten that Dark was there when she passed him without an acknowledgement.

" Oi! Tomboy!"

There was no response from the said tomboy as she sat down in her seat two rows up. The class was talking amongst themselves and the teacher wasn't present. With this scene set, Dark took out a piece of paper, crumpled it and threw it over two students and finally hit the intended target on the head. The end result was no movement whatsoever.

' _Something's bothering Riku. No doubt about it,_' Dark concluded. Then the door opens and a lady walks in…

--

Dark's POV

--

_** I believe in miracles, where you from? You sexy thing… **_

My mouth suddenly dropped onto my table. Who is that beautiful piece of meat? **CLEARS THROAT.** I-I mean that hot woman? She sets her folders down on the desk almost gracefully. Her soft, brown hair highlights her face, giving that dreamy look.

" Hello class, my name is Cecelia Jun or Ms. Jun and I'll be your substitute teacher for the time being," her voice sounded so calm and collected like an angel from heaven.

Wait, this is not Satoshi is it? I mean looking back; I recall one time falling for a woman who turned out to be none other than Krad's body host. I just shudder at the thought of kissing his lips, his lips…**SHUDDER.** Okay, that just gave me goosebumps.

But moving onto the present at hand, I scrutinized at the lady in front of the class. No, it couldn't be him, there could be no way, and he has World History at the moment. How I knew that, don't ask. The teacher took roll and I immediately melted at how my name rolled easily off her tongue. It was like music. Then she went into a lecture mode where I suddenly didn't understand the language she was talking. I looked all around me and some people were nodding their heads, others just jot down notes as if they understood her. I was beyond understanding how was such a beautiful person speaking such a language that even the romantic Dark couldn't understand?

Dark just fazed in and fazed out of the lecture until the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Almost forgetting that he had detention, Riku immediately stopped him in his tracks.

" Riku-chan?" I wondered, looking down at the girl. She glared at me,

" Detention with President Samiru or don't you remember?" A light bulb went off in my head,

" Oh right, my detention with four eyes. Almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me, Riku!" I saluted and made my way around the girl and out the door. I stopped outside and shrugged, she didn't look like something was bothering her anymore. Eh, I don't want to waste my energy worrying about that tomboy. She can handle herself, while I deal with four eyes.

Walking down the hallways to the lockers to put my stuff away, I saw my fangirls waiting for me,

" What can I do for you, ladies?"

" We can help you get away with doing community service. Your hands will never be soiled with rubbish. So you can go home and we'll take care of President Samiru," a girl replied. I shook my head,

" Don't worry, I got all things planned out. It's okay if I get my hands dirtied once in a while, it won't hurt," I smirked and two of them swooned at the sight. Heh, easy as pie.

" Aww, but Dark-sama. We want to help you," one of the girls called Eri cried.

" Help Dark with what?" a voice interrupted us and I turned to see four eyes.

" Yo, Samiru-san!" I greeted him and sent a glare over at me, which one of my fangirls noticed and blocked the space between me and the class president,

" Don't you dare glare at Dark-sama!"

" Wouldn't dream of it, Yumi. Now Dark, onto the task at hand. Shall we?" President Samiru handed out a black trash bag towards me and I hesitantly take it into my hands. I followed him out pass the fangirls and into the setting sun where we round the building seeing some scattered trash in bushes and on the grounds. I looked at him,

" So I have to clean everything…by myself?"

" Yes, that is part of the discipline, Mr. Mousey. Now get to it," Samiru commanded. Disdainfully, I trotted around the grounds picking up every bitty trash I could find and 3 hours later, I was finished and the area was spotless.

" Good, hand me the trash and you may go home now,"

" Oh thank you from the heavens above!" I cried and then I went home. Walking down the familiar road, I headed over to my apartment, but not before stopping in front of the Harada's door.

" Good night, Riku-chan," I headed over to my door and unlocked the door only to realize that the light inside was on. Alert, I opened the door quietly and slipping inside stealthily head into the living room where the television was on. This thief had the nerve to watch TV? Walking towards the couch that was facing the screen, I could feel myself sweat.

When I reached the seating, there was no one there. Quickly I looked around and then I looked behind me and my heart literally jumped out of my chest,

" What the hell are you doing, Krad? Do you want your own twin brother to die of a heart attack?"

" That was the plan, bro. So can I stay here?" the blond angel wondered. I sighed, sitting myself on the couch,

" Sure,"

" Forever?"

" What?! No, you have your own house. Why don't you live there?" I cried.

" Because…I couldn't pay my rent and you're my only relative so…"

" So you decided that I could shelter you?"

" Yeah,"

" Fine, as long as you don't make this a living hell, then you can stay," I gave in.

" Sure, by the way I'm hungry. Got something to eat?"

' _Great, another mouth to feed._' I thought.

" Yeah, I do."


	4. Be My Date?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Gomen a thousand times! College started for me last week or a week before that… (Ha! I don't even know when school started for me and that comes to show how busy I was with College. I'm so tired these days more than when I was in High School!) Well due to college, I didn't have enough time to go on the comp that much. But when I do, I was struck by another inspiration for my Death Note fics and left this fic wondering out in space. Anyway, I hope this update makes up for the lost time. Please read and review! Thanks.**

--

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz……….

--

Krad's POV

--

What the hell is with this weight? I tried to move, but it seems that I was pinned to the mattress by something. I opened my eyes to see a foot in my face. Great, this is beyond disgusting. I pushed my twin brother's foot out of my face and realized that when I was trying to get up, his arms were around my waist and that he wasn't letting me go anytime soon. Seeing the clock blink 6:50, I slapped Dark on the rump and he just rolled over, freeing me from my pinned state. Sighing, I headed towards the bathroom where I washed myself up and suited in my white uniform.

Putting my shoes on, I walked out of the door and collide head-on with something. I fell on the ground and the other person gave out a squeak. I opened one eye to survey the person and look what the cat dragged in; it was the older Harada.

" Do you mind watching where you're going next time?" I sighed, getting up and dusting myself off.

" Sorry," the girl had whispered and she went off in a hurry with her bike. Shrugging, I walked after her and into the elevator. She looked accusingly at me,

" What?" I wondered innocently.

" Why are you following me? And did you just come out of Dark's apartment? What were you doing there?" I looked to the side, exasperated. Boy did this girl have so many questions.

" I'm not following you, I'm going to school. And yes, I did just come out of Dark's apartment because I live there now," I answered her. She nodded then looked quickly at me,

" What?! Y-You live with Dark now?"

" Yes, since last night," I calmly replied. The elevator came to a stop at the lobby and the doors opened. Riku wheeled her bike out and we walked together to the train station.

" But why would you want to live with Dark?" Riku asked me. I looked up at the sky,

" I don't, but with the way things planned out, I have no reason but to."

" You couldn't pay for your house," Riku jabbed.

" Was that obvious?" I sweatdropped.

" There was no other explanation," Riku replied.

" Hmmm…" I thought seeing the train station up ahead. Then I stopped and turned to her, " Ms. Harada I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just curious about your relationship with my bro,"

_**7:00 Trains boarding…all passengers board the 7:00 train now…**_

" Got to go!" I cried, running up and made it into the train without a problem.

--

Riku's POV

--

**RIIINNNNNNGGGG!!**

I immediately stopped the clock so that it wouldn't wake the twin beside me and quietly got out. From there I got dressed and headed out the door with my bike. I didn't bother to look up and that led me to my downfall. I bumped into somebody and I stumbled back, earning a squeak out of me. I look down and I winced slightly, it was Krad Mousey in the flesh. Great.

" Do you mind where you're going next time?" He didn't sound mad, just like Dark on his off days. Brushing things off as if it didn't bother him one bit. No wonder he was his twin.

" Sorry," I apologized immediately and then went past him and over to the elevator with my bike. From behind me, I heard some shuffling. Was he following me? I got into the elevator and pressed the lobby button and in strolled Krad and in the nick of time too. For if he had been a second late the door would've closed on his body and you know that would've hurt.

I looked up at him, wondering why he was following me. Then he spoke up,

" What?" I just looked at him,

" Why are you following me? And did you just come out of Dark's apartment? What were you doing there?" I wondered. He just sighed; his facial expression showed frustration as if I didn't get it. I waited for his reply,

"I'm not following you, I'm going to school. And yes, I did just come out of Dark's apartment because I live there now," Krad said and I thought he was lying!

" What?! Y-You live with Dark now?" I just couldn't believe it, I had always thought that he had a house of his own instead of relying on his twin brother for shelter.

" Yes, since last night," he had said. Then the elevator reached its destination and we walked out of the box and out into the fresh air. I still couldn't find a reason to what Krad would need to live with his twin brother so I asked,

" But why would you want to live with Dark?"

Krad looked up at the sky and sighed, " I don't, but with the way things planned out, I have no reason but to." Then all became clear to me,

" You couldn't pay for your house," I replied and I was correct when he let out a little chuckle,

" Was that obvious?" I just rolled my eyes, still walking side by side with him,

" There was no explanation," I said haughtily. Krad went into a deep thought and then he looked up at me, seriousness written all over his face,

" Ms. Harada I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just curious about your relationship with my bro," his confession was cut off with a whistle that we both noticed as a train and it was leaving. He quickly said goodbye and then hurried off to the train in time.

I could only stand there, replaying his words over and over again. When did he ever say sorry before? This was definitely not the cruel Krad I had known before. Mounting my bike, I rode all the way to school.

--

Dark's POV

--

I woke up yawning, feeling almost the sense of disappointment. The warmth was there this morning but now it was gone. I couldn't place it, but it was a good feeling. Looking at the clock I saw that it was almost 7:30 and that I had missed walking the older Harada to school. I smacked myself on the head for even forgetting to wake up early to walk her. I leisurely dressed and ate breakfast and headed out the door. But before I could even take another step to the elevator, I heard a voice from behind,

"Dark-san?"

" Oh Risa-chan, good morning," I greeted, all I wanted was to get away from this girl. She was pretty yeah, I know that but she was also annoying.

" Will you walk me to school again?" I twitched, was fangirls always this clingy?

" Sure," I grinned and the girl blushed. She was too easy, if only Riku was that way. I sighed and we walked together to the elevator. She laced my arm in hers as we got into the elevator compartment and the doors closed.

We walked all the way to the train station, where we board on time and Risa began flapping her mouth. I was only half listening to her and half-paying attention to our stop which was coming up. The train stopped and I followed the group of people out of the train. Risa pulled at my shirt, afraid to lose me. We both got onto the platform safe and sound, looking at my watch it was almost time for school to start,

" Let's go. The bell's about to ring," I reminded her.

" Right!" Risa replied and I walked her to her class. Fangirls all gave the younger Harada glares, can't say that I blame them. I feel like giving her a glare too, but since she's a girl…Oh well.

" Here we go, Harada-san," I replied and a chill ran down my back. I looked inside the classroom and there was Daisuke. I sighed, if he's that jealous of me, I'm wondering why he hasn't made any progress in making Risa his girlfriend yet. That way, she can stop bothering me and making me late in walking Riku to school. Why me?

--

Daisuke's POV

--

I looked myself in the mirror and took my book bag before catching the early train to school. Up on the school's bulletin board, I found out about Winter Ball. I was ecstatic; it was my chance to ask Risa to be my date. I sat in class waiting for Risa to arrive and when she did, I saw her with my cousin, again. Dark knows that I love Risa with all my heart, yet why is he all over her?

Risa's face holds a blush and I just bristled at the affection. I glared over at my cousin and he notices me. He goes to his class and I just huffed, watching as Risa took her seat. A girl next to her leans over and whispers into her ear and they both squealed. I wonder what was up, so I got up from my seat and passed by them to get to the pencil sharpener. I caught a glimpse of a paper in their hands and it was a flyer about the winter ball coming up.

I smiled to myself and then I heard the girl ask,

" So Risa. Who are you going to ask to the Winter Ball?"

" Uh… well I was wondering Dark would take me," I could tell that she was blushing and I almost snapped my pencil in half. A poke to my shoulder shook me out of my stupor,

" Neh, Daisuke. You all right? You were shaking and not in a good way… or a bad way really," the boy replied a little confused himself.

" I'm fine, Takeshi," I said and then walked back to my seat, deflated for the fact that Risa hadn't chosen me as her first choice but my cousin Dark.

--

Dark's POV

--

I spotted Riku immediately when I walked in and I sat down hoping that no one would go for her. A guy who I noticed was a shy person walked up to her and stuttered out his words,

" R-Riku-san. W-Will you b-be m-m-my d-d-d-d…"

Oh god, when will the sentence end? Stop stuttering already! And don't stare at her!!

"…Date f-for the w-w-winter b-b-ball?"

Finally!!

" I'm sorry, Kantarou but I'm not going," Riku responded. I was shocked, not going? There was no way that she couldn't go. The boy was then rejected and had gone back to his seat. That's when the teacher came into the class and took attendance. I looked at the back of Riku's head and wonder if she'll reject me the same as Kantarou?

--

Normal POV

--

The teacher came in and took attendance and noticed that Dark was looking in the direction of Ms. Harada. He cleared his throat, catching the purple haired boy's attention,

" Mr. Mousey, what do you find Ms. Harada so interesting?" The whole class was gasping that the hotty Dark was looking at Riku Harada!

" Well?" the teacher said. Dark cleared his throat and got up, walking over to Riku's table and stood before her,

" Riku, will you be my date to the winter ball this weekend?" Riku opened her mouth to say something, but Dark shushed her up,

" Don't reach your decision just yet. Give it some thought and tell me afterschool," with that he went back to his seat and waited for the teacher to go on with his teachings. The teacher continued with the class and an hour later of lecture and the class half asleep, the bell rang for the next period. Riku wanted to catch up with Dark to give her, her answer but he managed to be the first one out the door.

But she remembered that he was also in her last class, so maybe she could give her his answer then. She nodded and went to her locker to get her Chemistry book and walked on over to her class.

--

Krad's POV

--

A girl in my English class came up to me and asked if she could be my date to the winter ball. That's when I remembered that this weekend was the winter ball where the whole student class was allowed to vote on one main boy to be the ice prince and one main girl to be the ice princess.

I answered her honestly and rejected her. Tears fell down her cheeks as he went back to her seat and cried. I just sighed; breaking girls' hearts was just a pain to deal with. Then there was just a flash of Dark's woman's crying face and I sat frozen. Why does her crying affect me so? I shook my head of the vision and concentrated with the essay that was assigned to us by our teacher.

Then it was Chemistry and I walked to class. I sat in my seat and for some odd reason; I was constantly looking at the door. For whom I continue to wonder until she happened in. Dark's woman. She walked into the classroom and I got up. I felt myself approaching her, she had noticed my presence. I could see her tensing up when I came a feet away.

" What is it that you want, Krad?" she had asked without looking back at me. There was a slight hesitance before I spoke clearly for all to hear,

" Will you be my date to the winter ball?"

--

**A/N: Cliffhanger!! Well... it's just a little idea to help me write the next chapter. Hope you don't mind it?**


End file.
